


make this a forever

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What Nikki’s absolutely desperate to do is also the one thing she’s the most scared of: asking Alicia to marry her.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1803446.html">Challenge #494</a> - "forever" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make this a forever

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for One Million Words' 16th February word of the day, "courage".

What Nikki’s absolutely desperate to do is also the one thing she’s the most scared of: asking Alicia to marry her. Not because she’s afraid of being married, but the possibility of rejection, the chance that Alicia doesn’t actually want to be with her for the rest of their lives. Usually she’d deal with any fears head-on, refusing to believe she can’t face them, but this? This is different.

So Nikki doesn’t ask – just whispers _marry me_ whenever Alicia falls asleep before her, when Alicia can’t say no, when she can’t even give an answer.

That’s what Nikki does tonight, but then there’s a noise from Alicia, and Nikki freezes. Is she actually awake? Did she _hear_? As if to confirm it, Alicia opens her eyes with another quizzical hum.

“Nikki? Did I hear what I think I did?” she asks, voice tinged with almost-sleep.

“That… depends on what you heard,” Nikki says, hesitant. Her heart’s suddenly beating too fast.

“Well. If you meant it, my answer’s yes. I want to. I… expected this to happen differently, though.”

“So did I, obviously,” Nikki admits. If she ever managed to pull herself together to ask properly, there’d have been a romantic dinner and expensive rings and it wouldn’t be the middle of the night. She’s still thrilled, though. Ecstatic. “How about shopping for rings this weekend, huh?”

“That sounds great,” Alicia tells her, reaching to squeeze Nikki’s hand, and Nikki leans in to kiss her – not her girlfriend anymore – her _fiancée_.


End file.
